The Devil's Love
by Shirayuki Ai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tak menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Simple. Karena wanita itu telah memutuskan pertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Tak peduli betapa cantiknya wanita Hyuuga itu, Sasuke tak akan terpengaruh dalam pesonanya. Hanya saja, ia melupakan fakta bahwa cinta bisa menyerang siapa saja. Termasuk dirinya yang ternyata jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lady Hyuuga/ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini. **

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy…^.^**

**The devil who tamed her**

* * *

Chapter one

Jelas sekali ada perbedaan kontras antara menjadi wanita yang paling cantik, yang menjadi rebutan dalam perburuan jodoh abad ini, dan menjadi wanita yang paling dibenci di seluruh Jepang. Anehnya, Hyuuga Hinata mengalami kedua situasi itu. Kecantikan wanita ini justru menjadi kutukan karena membuat orang di sekitarnya bertingkah bodoh.

Sikap orang-orang yang berkumpul di Summer Haze, rumah pedesaan kepala klan, Namikaze pun tak jauh berbeda. Hinata berhenti di puncak tangga utama,berharap ruang aula akan sepi, tapi sekali lagi apa yang ia harapkan tak terjadi. Malah, tamu-tamu yang hadir untuk menghadiri pernikahannya dengan putra tunggal kebanggan keluarga Namikaze. Sebagian di antara orang-orang itu sudah pasti mendengar berita tentang pembatalan pernikahannya, terlihat dari sikap mereka yang sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang. Sebagian yang lain masih terlihat bingung, dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Namun begitu Hinata muncul, semua mata tertuju pada wanita itu. dan seperti yang ia duga bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar.

Mereka pasti menyangka ia akan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah anggun, seperti kebiasaannya selama ini-dan ia memang sudah cukup terlatih melakukannya. Tapi, tidak kali ini. daripada keluar anggun, Hinata lebih memilih keluar diam-diam.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya pelayan pribadi wanita ini, Shizune, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan," jawab Hinata dengan enteng.

"Tapi kan, kau seharusnya menikah hari ini!"

Shizune mengingatkannya seolah-olah dia lupa tentang fakta yang satu itu-tapi…sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya."Jangan rIbut, apa kau tidak sadar semuanya sedang mengamati kita?"

Shizune menutup mulutnya saat mengikuti Hinata menuruni tangga. Bisik-bisik itu terdengar semakin jelas. Bahkan, wanita ini bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan.

"_Pertama, mereka bertunangan, lalu putus, lalu berhubungan lagi, dan sekarang berubah pikiran lagi. Menurut pendapat pribadiku, Hyuuga itu terlalu plin-plan."_

"_Kata mempelai pria, pembatalan pernikahan itu adalah kesepakatan bersama."_

"_Dan kau percaya? Semua juga tahu, perempuasn seperti dia itu banyak menuntut. Tapi, aku juga pasti akan seperti itu jika punya kecantikan yang sama sepertinya."_

"_Terlalu cantik justru membawa petaka."_

"_Kau terdengar cemburu padanya!"_

"_Menurutku, dia itu terlalu manja."_

"_Shh..dia bisa mendengarmu. Kau ingat kan, selain cantik, dia juga terkenal berlidah tajam."_

"_Tapi setidaknya sekarang kesempatan kembali terbuka."_

"_Jangan buang waktumu. Kau tidak memiliki gelar yang sesuai dengan standarnya. Jika mau, dia bisa saja mendapatkan seorang raja atau presiden.."_

"_Cukup mengejutkan bahwa keluarganya bukan tipe orang yang memperdulikan jabatan."_

"_Orang tuanya pasti akan marah sekali padanya."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Pria itu memiliki kesempatan jauh lebih besar daripada kita. Hmm, dan sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya kembali ke Jepang."_

"_Dia kan tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Memangnya, kau tidak pernah mendengar rumor kalau dia pergi dari Jepang untuk menghindari wanita-wanita yang ingin menjeratnya dalam pernikahan."_

Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Namun saat mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, mau tidak mau matanya tertuju pada pria itu. Ia tahu pria itu ada di ruang tunggu, sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya. Atau, mungkin dia juga akan ikut pergi. Pria itulah yang pertama kali menarik perhatian wanita ini, saat langkahnya mencapai puncak tangga tadi. Sebenarnya, pewaris kebanggaan klan Uchiha yang tampan itu sudah membuatnya terpesona sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hinata sempat mempertimbangkan pria itu sebagai calon suami ideal sebelum bertunangan kembali dengan Namikaze Naruto. Nanun sayangnya, Uchiha jelas sekali sudah terpengaruh oleh pria-pria yang berpikiran buruk terhadapnya. Mereka seolah-olah membentuk klub pembenci dirinya. Dan , apa sebutan pria itu untuknya?

"Si penghasut yang pendengki". Uchiha itu pernah mengancam akan menghancurkan hidup Hinata jika ia berani menyebarkan kepada orang lain tentang kecurigaannya bahwa pria itu meniduri Haruno Sakura.

Kecurigaannya itu cukup beralasan. Jika tidak, mengapa pria itu bisa perhatian pada gadis seperti Sakura? Toh, jika kecurigaanya salah, pria itu bisa langsung mengoreksinya, bukan justru balas menghinanya. Dan, pria itu adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi yang ia harap pernah memergokinya menangis.

"Bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" bisik Shizune saat mereka mencapai anak tangga paling bawah.

"Tentu saja dengan mobilku," jawab Hinata.

"Mobilmu tidak ada sopir. Sopir pengecut itu belum juga kembali."

Hinata benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Ia mendegus kembali. Sejak awal, anak buah ayahnya itu tidak mau mengantarkan mereka ke Konoha. Meskipun berhasil di bujuk, setibanya mereka di sana, si sopir kembali mengeluh akan kehilangan pekerjaan jika tidak segera kembali ke Tokyo- untuk melaporkan kemana Hinata kabur. Padahal, nanti ia juga berencana untuk menelpon mereka. _Jika waktunya tepat. _Yang jelas setelah amarahnya reda akibat tamparan yang ia terima dari sang ayah. Itu terjadi setelah Naruto memutuskan pertunangan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya, yang mengakibatkan mereka harus terusir dari summer Haze.

"Mungkin kita bisa meminjam salah satu pekerja Namikaze. Kau bisa mengatakan pada orang itu, sementara aku menunggu di sini.'

Hinata lebih suka menunggu di luar, jauh dari pengawasan. Namun, mantel yang dikenakannya lebih ditujukan untuk menonjolkan keidandahan tubuhnya dan sama sekali tidak bisa memberi kehangatan. Ia berharap ruang tamu sudah kosong.

Hinata beranjak ke ruangan itu. ternyata satu-satunya orang di sana justru adalah wanita yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi. Yamanaka Ino, teman terbaiknya-_dulu._ Kini wanita itu adalah musuh terjahatnya.

Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar, Ino menyadari kedatangannya."Kabur dengan cara licik lagi?" sindir wanita berambut pirang itu.

_Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi. _ Bukankah mantan temannya itu sudah cukup menyindirnya, saat dia muncul untuk mencegah apa yang dianggap orang sebagai pernikahan tragis ini? Sepertinya, itu belum cukup.

"Aku sadar," jawab Hinata, masih berhasil mempertahankan ketenangannya. Teman lamanya itu tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. "Betapa sulitnya untuk memberikan pertolongan padaku, jadi dengan begitu, aku tidak harus menikah dengan pria itu,"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa semua tidak kulakukan untukmu. Kau adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi ini yang sudi kutolong."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Kau menjadi pahlwan hanya demi kepentingan Naruto. Tapi meskipun demikian, kau sudah menyelamatkan aku. Jadi, kuucapkan terima kasih.'

"Tidak perlu!" gertak Ino, ikal rambutnya ikut bergoyang."Tidak usah berpura-pura Hina. Kita berdua saling membenci…"

"Cukup," potong Hinata tajam, sebelum luka hatinya terbuka kembali."Sekarang tidak ada penonton yang bisa mendengar fitnahmu kepadaku-kebenaran dari versimu. Padahal, selama ini kau tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya teman dekatku. Aku menyayangimu, jika tidak, buat apa aklu melindungimu dari Deidara dan menunjukkan pria macam apa dia sebenarnya. Tapi, kau justru menyalahkan aku atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya terhadapmu. Lalu, apa balasanmu? Satu-satunya alasan kau mau bertemu muka denganku hanya untuk melihat kejatuhanku, iya kan? Dan kau malah menyebutku pendengki?!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku sendiri tidak mengenal diriku yang sekarang.."ucap Ino membela diri "Tapi itu semua salahmu. Kau yang membuatku menjadi seorang pendengki sehingga aku pun tak menyukai diriku sendiri!"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi Deidara. Deidara-mu tersayang, yang sengaja memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekatiku. Sudah cukup aku melindungimu dari kebenaran,Ino!"

"Pembohong! Tapi, kau justru menuduhku berbohong di depan teman-teman kita!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menganggap dua lintah licik itu sebagai teman? Tadi kau menegaskan di depan semua orang bahwa Karin dan Shion bukanlah temanku, iya kan? Kau piker aku tidak tahu itu? Dan, aku menyebutmu pembohong karena kau yang telah memancingku. Kau tahu itu. memangnya, kau piker berapa lama aku bisa menahan diri mendengar fitnah dan hinaanmu sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kontrol? Kau tahu aku lebih baik dari siapapun, betapa sedikitnya kesabaran yang kupunya. Tapi, aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk menghadapimu. Kesabaranku sama sekali tak bersisa menghadapi Karin dan Shion, padahal kita berdua tahu bahwa mereka sengaja mengikutiku agar bisa dilirik oleh para pria itu. tapi, sayangnya kau lupa menyebutnya hari ini," maki Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mencari alasan,"cetus Ino jengkel.

"Kebenaran bukanlah alasan," sanggah Hinata. "aku menyadari semua kekuranganku dan temperamen keras adalah kekurang terbesarku. Tapi siapa yang biasa memancingnya..?"

"Memangnya, apa hubungan semua itu dengan sifatmu yang pemarah?"

"Kau yang memancingnya! Kau sendiri yang memanas-manasiku. Apa kau mau mengakuinya sekarang? Toh, tidak ada ada penonton sekarang, yang menyaksikan kebusukanmu itu!"

Ino terkesiap."Bukan aku yang busuk, Hina! Dulu kau pernah mengecewakan mereka, tapi kini kau malah meyangkalnya!"

"Karena kau selalu berlebihan. Mereka berdua penjilat. Aku benci dengan sikap palsu mereka!"

Ino menggeleng "Kau tak akan pernah berubah. Kau menyedihkan Hina. Kau akan selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Oh _c'mon _Ino. _Cut the act._ Kita berdua tahu tujuanmu datang kemari,"sahut Hinata."Kau juga tetap tinggal di sini juga hanya karena ingin melihatku jatuh, kan? Apakah aku jatuh sekarang,_honey?_ Aku rasa tidak. Aku terselamatkan dari pernikahan bencana itu. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau dapatkan? Oh ya, ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dariku.."

"Pergilah ke neraka!" maki Ino, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk mata. Seharusnya, tadi ia langsung berbalik, begitu melihat Ino ada di ruangan ini.

"Apakah aku harus bertepuk tangan? Menarik sekali, tadinya aku pikir pertunjukkan kalian sudah selesai tadi siang."

Hinata terdiam. Pria itu. Ya Tuhan, ia masih belum percaya kalau tadi siang ia menangis tersedu di bahu pria , saat ini ia menyerah pada kelemahannya, berbeda dengan kondisinya sekarang, yang sudah lebih terkontrol.

Wanita ini berbalik, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya." Tadinya, aku pikir pertunjukkan ini tidak disaksikan siapapun. Suka menguping, Tuan Uchiha? Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya."

Pria itu menyeringai. Mata onyxnya berkilat-kilat seolah menganggap reaksinya adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Tak ada penyesalan di raut wajah tampannya itu. Yang ada malah, ia seperti menikmatinya. Dan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak mudah terkesan, hal itu termasuk luar biasa. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Betapa mengerikannya dirimu jika sedang berada di bawah tekanan. Tapi, aku bisa melihat sisi lain Hinata, si ratu gunung es."

"Pergilah ke neraka!" maki Hinata, meminjam istilah yang dipakai Ino tadi. Dan seperti mantan temannya itu, ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Huaaa…terima kasih banyak buat yang review. Hehehe.. banyak yang bingung ya sama alurnya. Sebenarnya sih author juga bingung..#duduk di pojokan. Tapi author usahain deh biar di next chapter ini alurnya jelas…juju raja, gak nyangka deh bakal banyak yang review. Ai jadi terharu..:D

Hinata di sini dibikin sedikit beda dari aslinya. Sekali kali boleh donk Hinatanya agak versi Bitch gitu..hhihi..Sasukenya juga masih tetep seperti Sasuke yang kita kenal, yah walopun tetep rada OOC. And now, lets go back to the story….

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini. **

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy…^.^**

Chapter two

Sasuke berusaha menahan kegeliannya, saat mendengarkan omongan-omongan penuh kemarahan di ruang tunggu. Si ratu es, julukan yang diberikannya pada Hyuuga Hinata-mantan tunangan salah satu temannya-tidak hanya meluapkan kemarahannya akibat komentar pedas yang ia ucapkan tadi. Wanita itu juga meluapkan kemarahannya pada sekelompok besar orang yang sedang berada di ruang tunggu.

Pembicaraan semakin terdengar keras karena mereka yakin Hinata sudah tak berada di dekat mereka lagi. Wanita itu sungguh makhluk yang mengagumkan, lebih rumit daripada yang pertama kali dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berharap bisa menjalin pertemanan di negara ini sebenarnya. Menjadi salah satu pewaris Uchiha membuatnya tidak akan pernah kekurangan teman, baik yang sejati maupun yang hanya ingin menjilatnya saja. Ia sudah kehilangan kontak dengan sebagian besar teman dekatnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena itu, ia sedikit terkejut betapa cepatnya ia bisa berteman dengan pewaris Namikaze Group itu, mungkin karena pemuda itu begitu meledak-ledak sehingga ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu hiburan.

Usia mereka tak berbeda jauh. Sasuke berusia pertengahan dua puluh. Keduanya merupakan anak muda yang bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Jika Naruto berambut pirang dengan mata biru cemerlang, Sasuke sendiri berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda dengan pembawaan ceria, dan Sasuke lebih terkesan misterius dengan aura kekuasaan di sekelilingnya. Meskipun demikian, mereka bersahabat.

Sasuke belum berniat beristri sekarang Namun Naruto memiliki seorang ibu yang cerewet dan memaksanya untuk menikah dan memberinya cucu. Itu sebabnya banyak wanita muda di undang ke Summer Haze, namun kali ini bukan ia yang menjadi incaran mereka.

Sedikit aneh, satu-satunya wanita yang menarik perhatian Naruto tidak diundang ke pesta itu. Haruno Sakura, wanita cerita yang merupakan tetangganya. Ia wanita yang menyenangkan, pintar dan mandiri. Memiliki selera humor yang mampu mencairkan suasana. Dan jelas tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol Naruto. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto-ia masih menginginkan telinganya berfungsi dengan normal-kalau ia sesungguhnya selalu menikmati saat-saat di mana Sakura akan "menghajar' Naruto jika ia rasa pemuda itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ia juga tahu kalau Sakura dulu pernah menyukainya,namun akhirnya wanita itu sadar bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa?" Tanya Naruto heran saat bergabung dengan Sasuke

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian lebar, yang membuat Naruto mundur selangkah. Ia kenal Sasuke. Pria itu terkenal akan sikap dinginnya. Jadi, jika ia mulai menampilkan reaksi aneh di wajahnya, sudah selayaknya ia waspada. Sasuke terawa dan memberi isyarat untuk pindah ke ruangan lain agar tak seorang pun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Hinata memergoki beberapa tamunya bergosip tentangnya, dan terang-terangan menyindir mereka."

"Dia masih belum pergi?" Naruto mengernyit heran

"Aku yakin dia masih menunggu sopirnya. Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah wanita muda tadi mencaci Hinata. Aku sendiri masih sedikit bingung."

Sasuke sudah mendengar pernyataan tanpa bukti yang dilontarkan oleh Ino sebelumnya, ketika wanita itu datang untuk menjadi penyelamat dan mengeluarkan semua alasan kenapa wanita itu bisa menjadi musuh Hinata. Beberapa tuduhan itu kembali di dengarnya di ruangan sebelah meskipun Ino tidak terlihat sekejam saat wanita itu hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Wanita itu bahkan terlihat lebih defensive. Hal itu membuatnya curiga. Mungkinkah apa yang terlihat selama ini memang benar adanya ataukah itu hanya bualan semata. Ia mendengus. _Tapi yang terjadi dengan si Dobe ini memang nyata._ Dan, simpati yang sempat muncul dalam dirinya untuk Hyuuga Hinata langsung menghilang, menguap begitu cepatnya. Ia yakin si Ratu es tidak akan pernah menyesali semua tindakannya. Mungkin saja tangisan yang tadi ditunjukkan kepadanya hanyalah salah satu akal-akalan Hinata saja. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa wanita pewaris kekayaan Hyuuga itu pintar memanipulasi, Tapi, air mata itu terlihat asli..

"Hyuuga Hinata tadi menangis di pelukku," Sasuke berkata dengan datar. "Mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "

"Kau yakin itu air mata asli?"Naruto bertanya dengan skeptis "Jangan-jangan kau tidak menyadari kalau dia memakai obat tetes dan berusaha mencuri perhatiannmu.."

"Tangisan itu terlihat nyata,Dobe!" ujar Sasuke, walaupun dahinya mengernyit. Ia berusaha memutar ulang adegan tadi di kepalanya. Tidak. Air mata yang ditunjukkan Hinata padanya tadi memang benar air mata asli, Ia takjub melihat tubuh mungil Hinata bergetar karena menangis di pelukannya tadi, seakan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini disimpannya seorang diri.

"Aku kenal Hinata, Teme. Dia itu wanita salju. Hatinya sudah beku, hingga ia tak memiliki perasaan terhadap sekitarnya. Mustahil ia mau menangis di sini, dan mengambil resiko menjadi pembicaraan orang banyak," Naruto menggeleng dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Aku dibesarkan di keluarga Uchiha, Dobe," Sasuke menggeram jengkel."Dan kami bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata, dan mana yang pura-pura..Tak seperti pria berambut pirang yang kukenal, yang mau saja terperosok dalam lubang yang sama..,"

Naruto terlihat ingin membela dirinya, namun tatapan tajam Sasuke membuatnya mengkerut dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Lagipula, Sasuke memang benar. "Tapi, aku tetap berpikir Hinata tak akan pernah bisa berubah. " katanya menambahkan dengan serius "Aku pernah mengatakan padanya, ketika kami bertunangan, aku ingin agar dia berubah. Tak lagi menjadi seorang pendengki, penggosip, dan penyebar fitnah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia menolak?"

"Tentu saja dia menolak" Naruto berkata frustasi "Dia bahkan bilang tak ada yang salah dengan sikapnya selama ini. dan itu membuatku yakin. . ."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mendengus."Aku bersedia mempertaruhkan persediaan ramen-ku jika itu membuatmu puas."

Sasuke nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan malas "Aku tak butuh ramenmu yang memuakkan itu, Dobe" katanya sambil tergelak." Tapi aku selalu tertarik dengan pertaruhan, Aku bertaruh untuk membuktikan bahwa kau salah. Semua orang bisa berubah, termasuk dia."

"Baik jika aku menang, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukke, Teme. Dan kusarankan dari sekarang sebaiknya kau menyiapkan isi dompetmu. Karena apapun yang kuinginkan, bisa dipastikan, tak akan pernah murah"

"Cih, paling-paling kau hanya akan memintaku membelikanmu ramen!" ulangnya penuh penekanan."Aku Uchiha, aku tidak pernah kalah!"

"Apapun katamu, Teme. Yah, sekarang aku sudah terbebas darinya. Aku bisa meminta wanita yang tepat untuk menikah denganku, wanita yang aku cintai."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, melihat sahabatnya terlihat begitu ceria. Ia yakin kali ini Naruto tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sakura boleh saja selalu beritndak kasar terhadap Naruto, tapi ia tahu, tatapan wanita itu terhadap sahabatnya menyatakan bahwa perasaan Naruto tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau tahu dimana harus menemukanku." Katanya. Naruto mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ia seorang diri. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah pulang ke rumah dan menyusun rencana. Ia harus segera bertindak.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini. **

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy…^.^**

Chapter three

* * *

Hinata memandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan campur aduk saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo. Perjalanan selama 2 jam itu memang melelahkan, tapi ia tak peduli. Saat ini terlalu banyak hal yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Dimulai dari pria-pria yang berusaha mendekatinya, hanya karena kecantikannya ataupun karena statusnya sebagai pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga. Ia mendengus. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menjadi penerus. Sepupu kesayangannya boleh mengambil alih statusnya.

Orang-orang yang mengaku teman-temannya pun sama saja. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Sebagian dari mereka adalah pembohong besar. Menempel padanya hanya karena ingin ikut merasakan ketenarannya. Ia muak dengan semua itu. ia yakin, jika wajahnya jelek, ataupun keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya, mereka pasti tidak akan mau berteman dengannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, hal yang sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Seandainya saja Neji-nii cepat kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, kakak sepupunya yang rupawan itu mendengus dan menolak sewaktu ia memohon di telepon. Ia masih merasa malas untuk kembali ke negara asalnya itu dan menjadi incaran wanita-wanita mengerikan yang seakan siap untuk menerkamnya setiap waktu.

Tapi setidaknya Neji selalu bersikap jujur padanya. Dan Hanabi. Dan Shizune. Ia dapat menghitung dengan jari orang-orang yang memang tulus menyayanginya, bukan sekedar karena mereka menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Para pelayan di rumahnya terlalu takut padanya. Demi Tuhan,ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan menjadi orang yang ditakuti. Ia hanya ingin orang-orang berhenti menjilat dan mulai bersikap wajar padanya. Ia bukanlah boneka rapuh, yang berada dalam gelas kaca, menjadi barang tontonan, dan bisa dipamerkan pada setiap orang, seperti yang ayahnya selama ini lakukan padanya.

Bukankah itu tujuannya selama ini, mengadakan pesta dan jamuan makan malam terus menerus. Selain untuk urusan bisnis, dan memamerkan boneka kesayangannya. Tapi setidaknya kini ada seorang lagi yang tak bersikap pura-pura di hadapannya, walaupun untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin mengingat orang itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Shizune yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mengamati dirinya. Ia tahu, wanita di sampingnya ini menantikan penjelasannya. Karena itu ia tak terlalu kaget lagi mendengar Shizune berkata dengan nada pelan, namun tegas yang memaksanya untuk menceritakan segalanya tanpa ada yang harus di tutup-tutupi. "Apa kau akan menceritakan padaku sekarang?"

Ia memasang tampang kaget, yang membuat Shizune mendengus mencemooh."Tak usah terlihat kaget seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar." Katanya.

Takami Shizune memang seperti itu padanya. Berbicara apa adanya tanpa ada rasa takut, yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman. Ia hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Hinata, namun selalu bijaksana dan memperhatikannya selayaknya adik perempuannya. Dia selalu mengejek Hinata jika ia mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ketika keinginan sepelenya tak terpenuhi. Namun ia juga selalu siap memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya ketika ia merasa tak mampu menahan semua emosinya. Shizune membuatnya tenang. Dan Hanabi kecil juga menyayanginya.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya." Kata Hinata pelan.

Seharusnya Hinata sadar, dengan berkata seperti itu justru membuat Shizune semakin penasaran. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan antara Naruto dengan Hinata. Namun nyatanya, Hinata malah menyuruh Shizune untuk membereskan seluruh pakaian mereka dan bergegas pergi karena mereka harus pulang ke Tokyo sesegera mungkin.

"Kau membenturkan kepalamu di tembok, Hime?" Tanya Shizune dengan nada mencemooh. Di lain waktu,sindiran Shizune terasa menyenangkan. Tapi, sekarang itu malah membuatnya jengkel.

"Tidak."jawabnya tegas."Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya!"

"Aku hanya heran, katamu kau mau menikah dengan Naruto. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau yakin bisa hidup bersamanya."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat dengan sempurna."Tidak." katanya datar."Aku hanya bilang dia sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Nona. Aku tahu kau menginginkan pernikahan itu walaupun cuma unutk menghapus gosip yang muncul setelah dia memutuskan pertunangan kalian untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lalu, sekarang-,"

"Karena Naruto dan keluarganya menginginkan aku untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan mengurus rumah tangga!" sela Hinata jengkel "Lalu apa artinya semua usahaku selama ini. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu berupaya sekuat tenaga agar mendapatkan nilai memuaskan di kampus. Dan itu bukan hal mudah. "

Shizune mendesah."Lalu, karena itu kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan semuanya? Hinata, pernikahan itu sesuatu yang serius. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkannya sesuka hati."

Merasa terpojok,Hinata bersedekap."Aku tahu itu,_Missy. _Aku memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam masalah ini. Aku pikir aku dapat menikah dengannya, dan terbebas dari Otou-san."

"Kau beruntung gadis itu menyelamatkanmu." Kata Shizune lagi, merujuk pada tindakan Ino di Summer Haze. Kali ini Hinata tak dapat menahan dirinya dan mengerang tak percaya akan ucapan Shizune. Tampang gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu terlihat putus asa. "Aku baru tahu bahwa memaki, mencaci dan mempermalukanku di depan umum termasuk tindakan penyelamatan terhadap salah satu kebodohanku." Ia menggeleng dengan sedih."Apa yang dilakukan Ino tadi tak ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan kami Shizune. Ia menginginkan aku menderita. Dan ia berpikir seandainya pernikahan antara aku dan Naruto batal, ia bisa menyamakan skor denganku."

Raut wajah Shizune mengkerut tak suka."Wanita bodoh itu." Katanya tak percaya."Menyamakan skor? Dia masih berada dalam ilusi bahwa kau sengaja merebut Deidara dari tangannya?!". Melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak lesu, membuat Shizune yakin ucapannya tepat sasaran dan ia hanya menggertakkan gigi dengan jengkel. Seharusnya Yamanaka sadar,nonanya ini justru sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancaman kehidupan menyedihkan yang akan dijalaninya seandainya ia tetap memutuskan untuk terus mengejar pria hidung belang itu. Kelihatannya ia sudah dibutakan oleh api kecemburuan sehingga tak dapat menyadari lagi apa yang baik dan buruk.

"Aku tidak menginginkan wajah seperti ini,tapi apa yang harus kukatakan, aku memang terlahir seperti ini. Bagiku ini seperti kutukan."Hinata berkata dengan muram."Aku memang tidak mencintai Naruto. Tapi dia pemuda yang baik. Hanya saja, dia ingin merubahku menjadi boneka. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan orang yang hanya mengenalmu di permukaan?"

"Bagaimana dengan pria Uchiha itu?"

Pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Shizune itu membuat dahi Hinata mengkerut. Bibir merahnya membentuk satu garis lurus. Seringaian penuh ejekan dari pria itu muncul kembali di ingatannya. Pria itu muncul di saat ia sedang mengalami pergolakan emosi seperti tadi. Berawal dari tabrakan yang tak sengaja di tangga. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dengan raut wajah kebingungan saat melihat air matanya, hingga sikap canggungnya sewaktu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya ketika ia menyadari air mata itu asli. Ia mendengus. Tentu saja air mata itu asli. Ia bukannya kurang kerjaan untuk menangis di tempat orang. Shizune berdehem, sekedar mengingatkan bahwa ia masih menantikan Jawaban darinya. "Dia terlalu angkuh."

Kali ini sebelah alis Shizune terangkat naik."Cuma itu?"katanya kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu,Shizune?" mendadak ia punya firasat bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai apapun yang akan disampaikan oleh pelayan kilatan aneh yang terpancar di matanya sewaktu membicarakan bujangan Uchiha itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia tangkapan yang latar belakangnya memuaskan. Dan aku yakin ayahmu akan sangat setuju jika kau menikah dengannya."

Tuh kan. Resmi sudah. Pelayan kesayangannya telah menyebrang ke sisi gelap dan berpihak kepada pria arogan itu.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai ,Shizune. Bukan dengan orang yang tak kukenal sama sekali."

"Aneh sekali ucapanmu itu,_Missy_. Karena setahuku, hari ini kau hampir saja menikah tanpa cinta. Dan dengan orang yang hanya mengenalimu dari permukaan saja."

OH MY GOD!

Bolehkah ia memecat Shizune sekarang, karena sejak kapan ia memiliki pelayan yang cerewet seperti ini."Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang membenciku,Shizune. Percayalah, dia memang memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu,apapun perasaan yang dia punya,aku berani menjamin jauh dari yang namanya cinta."

"Maksudmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke itu membenciku. Dia sama sekali tak terpesona dengan wajah ini. Baginya wajah ini terlihat memuakkan." Hinata kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar. "Terutama setelah aku menyakiti sahabatnya."

Pandangan Shizune melembut."Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya melakukan hal ini demi Naruto juga. Kau sadar Naruto hanya menyukai ide memiliki pendamping cantik dan sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura? Jika kau tidak membatalkan pernikahan ini,Naruto mumgkin tidak akan pernah miliki keberanian untuk menyatakan isi hatinya."

Hinata tersipu."Apa sebegitu mudahnya untuk ditebak?"

Shizune menggeleng."Kau memainkan peranmu dengan briliant Missy. Mereka tak akan menyadarinya. Tapi kau lupa satu hal,aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku bisa mengetahui maksudmu...,"katanya menjelaskan."Walaupun kau melemparkan kebohongan bahwa Uchiha itu tidur dengan Haruno, dan mempercayai hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi kau juga sadar kan reaksI berlebihan Naruto saat gosip itu beredar. Terutama waktu mereka sadar kaulah sumber utamanya."

Hinata tak menjawab."Aku lelah,"katanya kemudian."Aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri..,"

Shizune menggenggam tangannya. "Mungkin kebahagiaan itu sudah berada di dekatmu, tapi kau saja yang terlalu berusaha dan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

Hinata tertawa getir. "Bagaimana aku bisa sadar, jika di sekelilingku hanyalah kepalsuan?"

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,Missy." Kata Shizune pelan.

"Aku tidak seperti, Shi. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati seperti dulu." bisik Hinata lemah. "Karena jika aku bertemu dengan kebohongan seperti itu lagi, aku mungkin akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mempercayai orang lain selamanya..."

Shizune menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan rencana. Dan harusnya untuk ukuran seorang jenius sepertinya, hal itu harusnya mudah. Namun kenapa pria yang terkenal kalem dan tidak banyak bicara itu,kini malah sibuk mondar-mandir di kamar pribadinya, di mansion Uchiha. Rambut ravennya terlihat acak-acakan. Kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat kusut. Ia menghela nafas kembali,menyadari bahwa dirinya belum menemukan ide untuk mengubah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenarnya ia memiliki satu ide. Tapi, ia tak yakin untuk melaksanakan ide itu. Rencana itu terdengar gila. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan cara lain selain itu.

Mengubah sifat Hyuuga Hinata bukan hal yang mudah. Ratu es itu keras kepala. Pertemuan sering pun tak akan cukup. Hyuuga Hinata harus tinggal bersamanya. Itu jalan satu-satunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Hyuuga Hiashi tak akan membiarkan putri kesayangan tinggal bersama laki-laki lain begitu saja. Hinata terlalu berharga baginya. Kecuali..

Ia menggeleng. Ia tak akan mengorbankan kebebasannya dan terikat dengan wanita culas seperti akan. Sekalipun wanita itu demikian cantik.

Ia mengernyit kembali. Mungkin berkorban sedikit memangmerupakan keharusan. Pertunangan sementara. Hal itu kedengarannya bagus. Ia bisa memanipulasi semuanya, membuat ibu dan ayahnya percaya bahwa ia tertarik dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Membuat mereka mengajukan permohonan pertunangan dengan alasan untuk mpersatukan kerajaan bisnis mereka. Jika mereka bertunangan ia memiliki alasan mengapa ia dan Hyuuga tinggal bersama tanpa memimbulkan gosip. Begitu Hinata berubah, dan ia memenangkan taruhan itu. Ia akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Ia yakin Hinata pasti akan menyetujuinya.

Yah,rencana itu terdengar lebih tenang,Sasuke mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

**Oh my gosh!**

**Ai merasa terharuuuu bgt..bner2 haru. Gak nyagka bakal bamyak yang review sama pm..sekali lagi makasih buat reader - san yang udah bersedia membaca Fic Ai yang abal alay ini. Terima kasih juga buat saran dan kritiknya. **

**Ai masih newbie di sini jadi masih butuh bimbingan dari reader - san semua... sekali lagi makasih yaaa..3**


End file.
